


Demasiado.

by kobaltaoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las manos de Teppei son demasiado grandes, los pechos de Riko son demasiado pequeños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble que se me vino a la cabeza mientras fumaba. No sé si se haya hecho antes, pero supongo que no soy la primera en pensarlo.

Riko no era del tipo de mujeres que se comparaban con otras. Estaba bastante satisfecha con lo que la naturaleza le había otorgado. Tampoco era del tipo de mujeres que se cohibían una vez había puesto su resolución en algo; sin embargo, las manos de Teppei eran _demasiado_ grandes. No pudo evitar pensar que, de haber tenido pechos como los de la novia de Kuroko (Momoi), no hubiese habido problema alguno. Sus pechos apenas llegaban a ser copa B mientras que Momoi fácilmente era una copa E.

Y Teppei no solo tenía las manos grandes. Riko sintió miedo y su convicción vaciló.

— Riko, por favor, si no te desenredas la sabana no podremos hacerlo —Había suplicado Teppei con su mejor cara de cachorro en desgracia.

Riko negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —Había chillado— Lo haremos pero no me toques.

— Riko, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Lo tenía. En su cabeza estaba maquilando un modo eficaz en el que esas dos manos monstruosas no tocaran sus pequeños pechos. No necesitaba acomplejarse más cuando Teppei lograra abarcar ambos con una sola de sus manos como solía hacer con el balón de basquetbol.

Lentamente, Riko se quitó la sabana del regazo sin descubrir nada más que su mitad inferior, cuidando de no dar un primer plano de su pecho por accidente. La suave curva de sus caderas se le antojo pequeña también. Toda ella se sentía diminuta en esos momentos cuando en otra situación podía ponerse como igual frente a monstruos de la talla de Teppei. Hyuuga Junpei le parecía ahora mejor opción para perder la virginidad. Aunque Riko había elegido a Teppei. Tenía que apegarse a sus decisiones y llevarlas tan lejos como pudiera.

— P… Por favor, se amable —Musitó, como una doncella virginal, aunque había sido ella quien había llevado el morreo de detrás de los vestidores a un polvo. Había avanzado sin pensar, ya no solo iban a manosearle el trasero. Teppei pensaba poner su polla en las entrañas de Riko porque Riko lo había propuesto.

 _La vida no es justa. Si yo tuviera los pechos de Momoi y Teppei tuviese las manos como las de Junpei_. Pero de nada servían las comparaciones. Ella quería a Teppei y Teppei la quería a ella. Esa debía ser su única cosa en mente y eso debía darle fuerzas para sobrellevar las cosas por venir. Teppei la había elegido a ella del mismo modo que ella a él.

Teppei reptó sobre la cama hasta estar frente a ella a una distancia que Riko encontraba demasiado amenazadora. La sonrisa de idiota en la cara de Teppei no ayudaba en lo absoluto, aunque era un excelente agente distractor. Teppei jugaba sucio, mientras le sonreía, sus manos vagaban con delicadeza por los muslos apretados de Riko, como incitándola a abrir las piernas. No había sentido en resistirse. Riko, con todo cuidado y aun sujetando con fuerza la sabana contra su pecho abrió las piernas y dejó a las manos gigantescas de Teppei pasear por la parte interna que iba desde sus muslos hasta su intimidad.

Riko soltó un gemidito demasiado femenino cuando Teppei tocó una zona _demasiado_ delicada. Tenía los dedos callosos por tanto entrenamiento con el balón, pero su tacto era gentil.

Riko supo entonces que tendría que dejarse hacer. Ese hombre gigante con su sonrisa de idiota y sus manos enormes era quien minutos después le haría chillar su nombre. No podía ponerse delicada. Soltó la sabana y entonces, y al fin, Teppei pudo darse un festín completo con el cuerpo de la muchacha.


End file.
